emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
01623
}} is the 1,624th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 7 January, 1992. Plot Part 1 Joe finishes his final milking. Jack tells him that he will miss him. Joe thinks that the farm is in good hands with Jack and Sarah. Chris is still annoyed with his father. He thinks that by buying them Mill Cottage he is still trying to control his life. Kathy tries to make him see that any decisions they make now have to be joint ones. She wants to put everything right in the cottage and then look for somewhere else to live. Chris is worried that Frank will see this as "a massive slap in the face". Frank is telling Kim how upset he feels. She doesn't want this upset to cause a rift between him and Chris and says that she will talk to Kathy. Annie has made Joe an enormous breakfast before he leaves. She says that it will feel strange without him about the place. Rachel is having another long lie in. Joe is fed up with her laziness over the Christmas holidays. Eric takes Elizabeth a bunch of flowers. Carol spies them together. Rachel finally emerges. Joe has a go at her for not helping around the farm and then Amos arrives and makes things worse. Carol watches Eric leave Victoria Cottage. Amos has inspiration to write an article for the Hotten Courier on all the changes taking place at Emmerdale Farm. He tries to interview Joe, but he is too busy. Annie tells him that he is in the way. Carol gossips to Alan about Eric and Elizabeth. Alan doesn't want to believe that there is anything going on. Amos decides to talk to the Woolpack regulars about their memories. Annie says: "considering what has gone on there over the years, I'd be surprised if you've got enough ink left". Rachel and Michael argue. He seems to think that she is lazy as well and she doesn't like it. Part 2 Kim tries to talk to Kathy about the house business, but Kathy is on Chris's side. She thinks that Kim should have stopped Frank. Rachel decides to go back to Leeds when Michael calls her lazy and selfish. Carol is nosey when she asks Michael about his mum and Eric. He puts her in her place. Amos pressures Annie about coming to Spain. Joe talks to Frank about the idea of him taking a trip around Europe looking at established holiday villages. Frank has already done this, but thinks that Joe should too. Carol fishes for information when Elizabeth calls into the Woolpack for a drink. Elizabeth doesn't give anything away, she is wise to Carol. She does make the mistake of telling her what she cooked for her and a friend on Boxing Day, though. Jack and Sarah are both amused when Robert shows them money he has got from Mark and Rachel. They both want his old room. Carol finds out that coincidentally, Eric had the same meal as Elizabeth on Boxing Day. Kim tries to reason with Kathy and Chris. They still don't want the house. Alan refuses to believe Carol's gossip about Eric and Elizabeth. She thinks that it is because he fancies Elizabeth himself. Chris tells Kim that as soon as the building work is finished, the house is going on the market. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes